Sweet Revenge
by SeraphHT
Summary: When Frost decides to make Sandman wait, Sandman makes sure he ultimately regrets his decision. (SLASH, SMUT, one-shot)


**A/N: **_Writing Frost/Sandman just kinda reminds me of Makarov/Allen. You know, like—when one guy is more than two decades the other's senior but still looks as young and sexy as f*ck and the younger one is just so goddamn lucky to be bedded by somebody more experienced? _

…_.yeah. Anyway, I had fun writing this xD Mainly because I was experimenting with a few different situations. I hope you enjoy it, too!_

_This is a __**slash smut**__, so if you don't like __**man on man action**__, don't read!_

* * *

><p>After pulling on his pants, Frost rubbed his towel through his blond hair again just to make sure it was dry before he pulled on the plain black T-shirt over his head. As he did so, he heard his bedroom door open and glanced at the door to see who had just entered.<p>

"Hey," he greeted with a small smirk when he saw Sandman standing by the door. Frost turned and looked at his superior through the mirror.

Sandman was dressed casually. Well, casually as to most people, but not to Frost. To him, every time the older man put on a white T-shirt and dark pants, it just made him look twice as sexy as he already was. Especially since the top was tight, really hugged around his body and was rather translucent to Frost's eyes, revealing the muscles and abs he worked hard to get.

He once complimented Sandman about those muscles, and he knew very well that his own abs were just as impressive, especially for somebody as young as him. He could feel Sandman's greyish-blue orbs ogling his bare, chiseled torso from the mirror, how a soft smirk fell upon his lips as he noticed the sharp shoulder blades on Frost's back.

"What're you here for?" Frost finally asked, turning around just as his lover's gaze wandered a bit too far down to his ass. He had a lopsided smirk on his face, obviously aware he forcefully brought Sandman out of his lustful fantasies when he blocked the 'view' off.

Sandman frowned slightly, before making eye contact with Frost and smiling again. He walked towards the younger man and wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him closer and planting a soft kiss on his neck.

"I'm here for you, of course," he whispered, his lips wandering from Frost's ear to his lips.

Frost returned the kiss, but it was very brief, since the blonde gently pushed Sandman away. "Not now," he smirked, walking past him as he made his way for the door. Unlocking it, Frost said, "I'm going to go eat something."

"Aww, come on," Sandman frowned, but wasn't answered as the door slammed.

Frost allowed a light chuckle to escape his lips as he made his way to the cafeteria, where most people would be by now. He recalled Sandman's childish disappointment when Frost decided it wasn't the best time to have another 'romp in the sheets', how he looked so hilarious with that cute frown on his face. Frost subconsciously took a tray and sat at a table by the corner of the cafeteria.

He began to indulge in his food, mind wandering off to frivolous topics. It must have been about ten minutes until another person sat directly opposite him at the same table. Frost couldn't stop the smirk on his face when he learned it was Sandman.

"Hello, darling," Frost chirped, after swallowing the food in his mouth. His voice was cheerful but low enough as to only be audible to Sandman's ears, since nobody else in the base was aware of their intimate relationship.

"After we eat, are we going back to my room or yours?" Sandman raised an eyebrow and took a bite of his sandwich. He gave Frost a hopeful smile.

"You'll have to wait a few hours after that," Frost reasoned, his cheeky smirk widening. "The last thing we want is me vomiting all over you in the middle of…" his sentence trailed off.

"Our sex," Sandman finished for him, grinning a bit. He obviously enjoyed underlining the fact.

Frost blushed. "Why do you have to say it so loudly?" he hissed. Sandman chuckled and Frost looked around, before grunting and continuing into his meal. The next few moments between them were spent in silence, which was until Frost heard Sandman's feet shuffle underneath the table.

Then, when he felt Sandman's legs between his, Frost raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Sandman shurgged and took another bite of his egg sandwich, leaning forward as he did so. Since the table was more long than wide, and since Sandman leaned forward, his knee grazed along Frost's inner thigh, and blood rushed south quickly.

The blonde bit his bottom lip, clearly uncomfortable that his own legs were caught between Sandman's, and _during lunch at the cafeteria, _of all times and places. Definitely not the best place to get aroused and excited.

Every time Sandman moved his legs, they would brush against Frost's inner thighs and calves, dangerously close to his groin, just adding strain to his already-hard job of keeping his excitement under control. Sandman was smirking and obviously enjoying Frost's expression of trying to hold back a whimper of pleasure, and the bastard kept on eating like nothing was happening.

Finally, Frost felt as though he lost his appetite. He stood up and left his tray and food on the table for Sandman to clean up before moving to the recreation room. He was _not _going to get aroused in such a public place.

Truck was there, sitting on the sofa with Grizzly, both of them engaged in a light-hearted conversation though their eyes were glued to the TV screen. Grinch, on the other hand, was seated at the round table at one side of the room, focusing on his phone. The table was empty, usually used whenever a group of friends were playing card games or having a normal discussion.

Frost drew near Grinch and pulled out a chair opposite him, before sitting down. To get his mind off of Sandman, he stirred a conversation with the southern man, their topic diverting to video games and diminishing every last thought of their superior from Frost's mind.

But all those thoughts returned when Sandman himself walked into the recreation room and took a seat next to Frost.

Oh, how he wanted to groan and tell Sandman to go away, but then Grinch would be confused and ask questions. And he somehow always knew whenever Frost was lying, so no way he could feed Grinch with fake stories. He decided that in order to avoid suspicion, he would just say nothing about Sandman's presence and simply ignore him as though he were absent.

"Hey, boss," Grinch nodded before resuming his sentence about a certain video game.

Frost was intently listening, but all of his attention was stolen when he felt a hand cup him between his thighs. He didn't gasp out like he thought he would—instead, he just felt a bit startled, but didn't really say anything or move much. He was always one to sit with his legs open, and when he glanced down, he found Sandman's hand creeping all over his lower body, though his superior was watching the TV.

Frost tried to ignore the sensation surging through him and tried hard to listen to what Grinch was saying. But, how could he, when Sandman was doing that? Since his eyes were looking elsewhere, Sandman was just blindly fondling around between Frost's thighs, tickling his groin actually, and teasing him a lot, looking for the familiar shape of his dick to wrap his fingers around…

It was increasingly becoming difficult to hold back a moan, even more so when Sandman found what he wanted and began stroking Frost up and down his length _through his pants and boxers. _Frost wanted to bite his lip, but then Grinch is looking straight at him. He wanted to glare at Sandman, but then Grinch would wonder why, since from his angle, Sandman wasn't doing anything. He wanted to get up and leave, but how could he when everybody would see he was—er—excited?

Sandman chuckled, pretending to laugh because of the movie, but actually because Frost adjusted his position and sat up straighter. It didn't do any difference to Sandman's hold, though, and he continued his gentle caresses.

"Then there's—dude, are you sick?" Grinch stopped his rant and looked at Frost worriedly.

Frost couldn't risk trying to reply, afraid a moan or dirty whimper might come out instead, so he responded by giving him a slight raise of the eyebrow.

"Your face is beet red," Grinch smirked slightly. "Are you having a fever?"

Sandman laughed slightly, again pretending as though it was because of the movie. Frost wanted to strangle him as he tried to calm himself down to a certain extent in order to answer Grinch's question.

However, as though some guardian angel, a soldier walked in through the door and called for Sandman. When he walked up to the door, Frost overheard the young soldier telling his superior about some paperwork and forms that needed to be done.

Frost released a sigh of relief as Sandman reluctantly slipped out the room.

_._

Later, as the hours passed by and the day descended into darkness, Frost was almost expecting Sandman to be in his bedroom. But, he wasn't, so he went over to Sandman's quarters and frowned when he learned he wasn't there. Finally, he went to Sandman's office and study, amused to find the older man focusing on the papers on his desk.

Frost entered the room without knocking, closed and locked the door behind him. Upon hearing the sound of the lock, Sandman looked up, his tired and frustrated expression vanishing when he saw the blonde. A smirk stretched across Sandman's handsome face as he folded his arms and leaned against his chair.

"I thought you weren't up for anything today," he arched a brow, though his lips were still curved upwards.

Frost responded with a shrug. "I felt like making you wait."

"You obviously regret that, don't you?" Sandman chuckled.

A blush tinted Frost's cheeks pink, and, despite his embarrassment, he glared at Sandman. "Oh yeah. Why did you have to do _that _underneath the table when I'm talking to Grinch? Do you know how hard it was to try to be normal when your hands were…doing…doing _that?_"

Sandman's chuckled esclated into a small laugh. Though he was rather angry, it did not pass Frost's ears; how pleasant Sandman's voice was, especially when he laughed. It was hot enough when he talked with a young, smooth voice, but when he laughed? It was a velvet-y, rich expression of mirth which never failed to send Frost's heart skyrocketing.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I only did that because I was impatient," Sandman apologized, his sheepish smirk quickly changing into a sexy one as he scanned Frost from head to toe. "So…now that you're here and the door is locked, I take it that you're ready?"

Frost didn't reply. He walked by the side of the desk and Sandman turned his chair (which has wheels) in Frost direction, watching the blonde, who had a lustful gleam in his blue eyes. Then, Frost sat on Sandman's lap, his legs on either side as he leaned in to kiss him.

This wasn't his first time with Sandman, if that's what you're thinking. Since the other was much older than he was, Frost knew Sandman was more experienced, _especially _when it came to sex. For a long time, Sandman taught him a few dirty tricks and tactics in that field, some which amazed Frost since he never would have thought about it.

One of the things he learned from Sandman was how to kiss right. He remembered Sandman murmuring something, some time ago, about how Frost's kiss was sloppy. Sandman totally retracted his words when Frost came at him that night in his office/study room. The blonde leaned in, pressing his lips against the other's softly, the passionate contact smoothly transitioning into a rough fight for dominance.

Sandman hummed in approval and pleasure as Frost's tongue intertwined with his, as the now-familiar taste filled his mouth and left him craving for more. Sandman's hands moved underneath Frost's shirt and down his back, whereas Frost's hands ghosted over Sandman's well-toned abdomen.

Then, Frost broke off the kiss, exhaling into Sandman's face since he knew how the feeling of hot breath against his skin turn him on.

"You've gotten so much better since the first time," Sandman whispered, his usually clear and vivid greyish orbs now cloudy from the sexual attention.

Frost removed his shirt and stood up. Sandman also proceeded to stand, but Frost halted him. He got on his knees and pulled the superior's pants and boxers down to his ankles in one go, before forcing Sandman to sit back down.

"Kissing isn't the only thing I've improved at," Frost smirked, looking up at Sandman as his hand stroked him.

"Really?" Sandman raised an eyebrow, his lips curving upwards into an amused smirk. He watched eagerly as Frost licked his lips—the sight of seeing that pink tongue across soft pink flesh already arousing him more than he should.

Frost's throat was smooth, wet and warm. The feeling of having the damp heat wrap around his erection made Sandman moan, and he bit his lip down, cursing himself for releasing such an embarrassing sound, usually it was him sucking Frost down and listening to gasps, but now it was the blonde who was amused by his growing excitement.

Frost's tongue teased the tip of his superior's member, particularly as revenge since Sandman liked doing that to Frost a lot. It circled around the head and went over the slit, before Frost took Sandman into his mouth again. Though he was unaccustomed to having something down his throat, Frost managed his gagging reflex…and, besides, hearing Sandman groan and whimper was _so worth it._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sandman froze, but Frost just removed his mouth from Sandman's groin, his hand still wrapped around the hilt.

"Sir?" It was Truck. "Are you in there? Can I come in?"

"S-Shit," Sandman cursed softly. He was coming of a reasonable answer to tell Truck as to why the door was locked, but received a heart attack when the door opened and Truck peeked in.

Frost stifled a chuckle as Sandman blinked a few times at the door. Frost turned the lock and then unlocked it, just to create an illusion that nobody was going to walk in on them. Since Frost was on his knees, settled just between Sandman's legs, the height of the desk blocked him from Truck's angle.

"There are a few documents here…" Truck walked in, and Sandman panicked on the inside. He couldn't turn , so he just sat there, awkwardly facing a bit to the right with a handsome young blonde between his legs underneath the desk.

Frost took advantage of the situation and moved his hands up Sandman's groin. Then he moved back down, and swooped in to the kiss the tip. He stifled another chuckle as Sandman fought back a moan pleasure and tensed up as Truck approached the desk to place the documents.

Obviously, Truck didn't suspect anything as he continued talking in a very business-like way to Sandman. The superior was glaring at the documents, hoping his downward stare would hide his deep blush as a result from Frost's fondling and sucking.

_Finally, _Truck left the room, and Sandman released a sigh of relief. Then, he looked down at Frost, who was grinning at him cheekily.

"Revenge?" Sandman raised an eyebrow.

Frost nodded and Sandman sighed again. He stood up and locked the door, making sure the lock was really turned this time and that nobody would walk in on them. During the period, Frost smirked and sat on the desk, facing Sandman.

His eyes lingered down to Sandman's erection, which stood out because he was just standing there. Noticing his lover's hungry gaze, Sandman chuckled and approached him, giving a soft kiss on the neck.

"You're just lucky Truck didn't see anything," he murmured into Frost's ear, pushing him gently onto the desk.

Frost laughed slightly, completely trusting Sandman as he leaned against him and pushed him onto the wooden table. As Sandman began kissing his neck and chest, Frost murmured:

"You're just lucky _Grinch _didn't see anything. If that bastard even suspects something, you know he's bound to find out."

"Ah well, we're even, aren't we?" Sandman muttered against Frost's collarbone.

"Yeah…I guess," Frost replied, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. Then, a thought occurred to his mind. "Can I be the one on top this time?"

Sandman looked up, stared into Frost's eyes, and then chuckled. He swooped in and kissed the sergeant lightly.

"That's cute, Frost, but not tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I wonder what would've happened if Truck somehow found out Frost was hiding underneath the table xD_

_Review? :)_


End file.
